Spirited Away 2
by AnimePriestessKikyan
Summary: Chihiro longs to see Haku eversince their departure 2 months ago. In doing so, she plans to visit him. Yubaba, knowing this, made Chihiro and Haku forget each other. Now it is up to those two to try to find their names and to be free from Yubaba. One thing Yubaba doesn't know is that their love for each other can never be erased. Please read and review, thank you. :D
1. Chapter 1

Please Read: I don't own Spirited Away! I also added a scene before Chihiro left to go back with her parents. After Haku, (Cute much!), promised her that they will meet again. Hope you like this story…: D

_**Chapter 1**_

**Chihiro's POV**

As I walked away from Haku, I felt his hand slip away from mine. I then started to slowly descend from the stairs. Tears started forming in my eyes. I turned around and saw him slowly turning away.

"Haku!" I ran up a couple of steps and hugged him.

"Chihiro…" He hugged me back. He was kind of shocked.

"I'm going to miss you." I cried on his chest.

"Don't worry, I promise that I'll see you." He stroked my hair. "Thanks to you, I got my name back."

"Haku…" I said. He pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry. I'll never forget you, no matter what. I am your friend. Never forget that." He smiled.

"I won't." I replied.

"Alright then. Now go, and don't look back." He said softly. I walked down the stairs again and then ran back to find my parents.

**About 5 minutes later**

"Chihiro! Where have you been? Hurry up!" My mother called.

"(Gasp). Mom! Dad!" I ran towards them.

"You shouldn't have run off like that honey." She warned.

"You'll get into big trouble." Father replied.

"Are you guys sure you're alright?" I inquired.

"Let's go. I don't want to miss the movers." She said as they walked away.

I was going to look back, but then I remembered Haku's words so I just kept walking.

"Chihiro hurry up!" My father called. "Everybody watch your step." He said as we were in the tunnel.

"Chihiro don't cling like that, you'll make me trip." My mother complained.

"We made it. Hey, what happened?" Dad exclaimed.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"Look at that. It's all dusty inside too." He replied.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" She asked.

"Looks like it." He sighed.

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped." She warned.

I turned around and looked at the pitch black tunnel.

"Come on Chihiro. Let's get to our new home." Mother called.

"You're not scared are you?" Father asked.

"Don't be afraid honey. Everything's going to be ok." Mother assured. We started driving off.

"A new home and a new school, it is a bit scary." Father told me.

"I think I can handle it." I replied softly.

**One month later**

It's been one month now, from the time when I last saw Haku. School is going to start pretty soon… I was walking around our new house when I had a flashback.

***Flashback* **

"What's going on?" Lin asked.

"Something you wouldn't recognize. It's called love." Kamajii replied.

***End of Flashback***

I walked next to a nearby river and had another flashback.

***Flashback***

"You did it Chihiro! I remember I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!"

***End of Flashback***

Haku… I hadn't forgotten him ever since… I pictured Haku's face in the water, but then, seconds later, it faded back to my own reflection…

"Chihiro! Lunch is in 2 hours!" Mom said.

"Ok!" I replied. If you squinted and look down, you can somewhat see the tunnel. That's how I met Haku… I want to see him… I ran down the hill. Haku, I hope you didn't forget me…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Kohaku's POV**

_I was walking down the stairs within the bathhouse when I heard voices._

"-that human." One said.

_I stopped. Another human?_

"Yeah, something about that girl that was here two months ago." Another said.

_Are they talking about Chihiro? What's going on? Should I ask? Nah… Maybe not…_ "All of you get back to work." I said out loud.

"Yes Kohaku… We're sorry…" They apologized and went back to work.

_Since I quitted being Yubaba's apprentice, I didn't need the 'master' in my name._

"Kohaku!" Lin called.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"People overheard Yubaba talking about Sen." She whispered.

"What about her?" I looked at her.

"I have no idea, but you should go check it out." Lin glanced around. "She's in her office talking to Chichiyaku."

"Even if I want to know why, I can't. I quitted being her apprentice." I whispered. "Remember?"

"I know, but what if she's trying to get Sen?" Her eyes widened at the thought.

_I can't let Chihiro be in danger…_ "I'll go look." I said and blankly walked away.

"Ok." Lin replied and pretended to walk away as if nothing had happened.

_I walked into the elevator and pulled the lever. It lifted me to the highest level. I turned to my right and walked next to the ajar door._

"Chihiro is coming." Yubaba said.

"Chihiro?" I muttered to myself.

_Yubaba looked into a crystal ball and it glowed. Chihiro was running towards the tunnel._

"Chihiro? You mean that human?" Chichiyaku asked.

"Yes. And this time, she is mine…" _Chihiro's picture faded off and was replaced by a picture of me! Looking through the doors! _"Did you hear that Haku?" Yubaba asked.

"I gotta get out of here." I muttered to myself. _I was about to turn around and run away, but a strong force pulled me into the room._ "Ugh." I said as I hit the ground.

"It is so nice to see you again Haku, or should I say… Kohaku." Yubaba smiled.

"What did you say about Chihiro?" I demanded. _I have to pretend I just got here… Although the idea might not work…_

"You heard everything didn't you Kohaku?" She replied and took out a cigarette. "After all, you were eavesdropping me for quite a while…" Then she lit it up with her finger.

"Hmm…" I looked away.

"Don't worry; nothing is going to happen to her. As of yet." She laughed.

_That hit a nerve. I was going to launch myself at her, but then, someone grabbed my arms, to hold me back._

"_You _will serve me Kohaku." With a lift of her hand, a piece of paper and a pen floated in front of me.

"No!" _I tried to back away from it, but the 'servant' still had a grip on my arms. Probably a temporary servant… Temporary until I sign the contract…)_

"Either that, or Chihiro will be mine." She chuckled.

_(The 'servant' let go of my arm. Chihiro… I snatched the pen and wrote Kohaku on the line. I then watched her as she lifted up the 'Ko' off the contract.)_

"I will also make Chihiro forget your real name… Haha. Better yet, I'll make you two forget each other!" She laughed and clapped her hands once.

"No!" I yelled. A gust of wind blew at me. _Chihiro… I'm sorry._ (Thud)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Scene after Kohaku passing out…**

"Why would you want that human again, wasn't she enough trouble as it is when she was working here?" Chichiyaku asked. "Because of her, we used most of our gold to repair the damage that was done to the bathhouse by No-Face."

"Money! You fool! We need more money! That girl can get us more money! After she cleaned that stink spirit, do you remember what was on the floor?" Yubaba asked.

"Uh… A lot of trash and a bicycle?" Chichiyaku guessed.

"MONEY!" Yubaba exclaimed and grabbed Chichiyaku's collar and started shaking him back and forth.

"Ohhh… Oh." He said after she let him go.

"Also, if Chihiro forgets Haku's real name, then he will remain as my apprentice." She pointed out. "Now get going before he wakes up." She pushed him out and closed the door.

**Chihiro's POV**

_I was going to see Haku! I was about to walk into the tunnel when… _

"Chihiro!" My mother's voice called out.

"Mom!" I replied and turned around. My father walked in front of the tunnel.

"We were so worried about you. Why did you come here?" Mother asked.

"Wow. Look at this." Father said, changing the subject without even paying attention to our conversation.

"A tunnel… I wonder where it goes…" My mother stepped beside him.

"No! Don't go!" I exclaimed. _What if they turn into pigs again because of the food? I can't let them go. But they already walked in._ _I had no choice, but to follow. I'll just make sure they don't wander off… _

"Everybody watch your step." Father said as we were in the tunnel.

"Chihiro don't cling like that, you'll make me trip." My mother complained.

_Seconds later, we were in the church. We kept walking and then we were outside in the large field._

"Wow…" My mom said in awe.

"This must be some theme park." My father said.

"Huh?" I turned to my right. _A white, long dragon was there. Is that Haku?_

"What's wrong honey?" Mother asked.

"Mom, do you see that dragon?" I replied.

"What dragon?" She looked over. Then she continued walking. "There isn't a dragon there…"

_I looked again. 'Haku' started walking away. Should I follow? He looks like he wants me to… Wait, where's mom and dad? Where did they go? I have no other choice. _"Wait!" I exclaimed._ 'Haku' looked at me and walked away. I followed._

**Haku's POV (after he woke up)**

"Haha, she's falling for the trap…" Yubaba laughed. "Using your dragon identity to lure her here was a pretty good idea if I do say so myself. I'm glad I thought of that… Otherwise she'll never come here _that easily_…Haha."

"Let…her…go!" I said. _Even though I didn't know who that girl was, still, Yubaba is setting a trap for her._

"Her parents forgot about coming here too. I wouldn't be surprised if they turned into pigs twice!" She laughed.

"Leave them alone!" _I tried to stand up, but fell back down. I feel weak._

"That blast made you pretty dizzy and weak. In the meantime…" She took out a bowl of black water. "Drink this." Yubaba stepped forward.

_I backed up._

"The blast made you weak and dizzy enough that I wouldn't have a hard time making you drink this." She said.

"No…" I muttered. _I felt someone grabbing my arms again. Yubaba lifted up my chin._

"It'll be all over soon." She assured.

"No…" _I tried getting away, but I was too weak to fight back. The black liquid started running down my throat._

"You must be better now…" Yubaba said.

_Actually, I wasn't feeling any better… All I remembered was passing out into the darkness…_


	4. Chapter 4

Please Read: Hey, if I confused you, I am so sorry. Their departure was actually 2 months ago. The computer won't change it… Also, I didn't have internet connection these two weeks so I couldn't publish more… So now that that's over with, I'll publish more. Please review, thanks.

_**Chapter 4**_

**Chihiro's POV**

_I saw the bridge, and walked towards it._ "He stopped around here…" _I looked down from the bridge. A train… _"I don't think he went down there…" _I said flatly and walked towards the bathhouse. _"(Gasp)" _A boy looked at me and walked inside. Haku?_ "Wait!" _I called out and followed. _

**Haku's POV **

"Ugh… Where am I?" _I asked myself when I squinted at the lamp's brightness. I tried getting up, but was tied to a pole._ "Great." I muttered flatly. _I looked around and saw Yubaba sitting behind her desk looking into the crystal. She looked at me._

"Oh, Haku, you're awake." She smiled.

"Why am I tied up?" I demanded.

"I want you to see this." Yubaba said and looked at the door.

**(Knock x2)**

"Come in." She replied.

_Then, someone that looked like me walked in. What? That's not possible! _

"Chihiro's coming." 'Haku' said.

"Good…" Yubaba laughed. "Make sure she sees you coming into this room."

"Right." 'Haku' said and walked back outside.

Yubaba then looked at me and said, "She's here to sign the contract."

"WHAT!?" _I tried getting up, but the ropes wouldn't let me. Seconds later, 'Haku' walked in and disappeared._ "What happened to him?"

"He was just here to lure the girl in. When she comes in, she will see you and beg me to set you free…" Yubaba laughed. "Then I'll make her sign the contract in order to save you."

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"Silence!" She used magic and zipped my mouth.

_(Bang) Door opened…_

"(Gasp) Haku!" She tried to run towards me, but Yubaba blocked her.

_Huh? This girl knows me?_

"So Chihiro, you have arrived." Yubaba smiled.

"What are you doing to Haku? Let him go!" She cried. Not actually crying…

"Haha. I won't unless… You sign the contract." Yubaba picked up the contract.

"The contract…" Chihiro whispered.

"Sign it, and Haku will be free." Yubaba lied.

_No! Chihiro, don't do it! Don't sign the contract! I only know her name because Yubaba mentioned it._

**Chihiro's POV **

_Haku… I want you to be free… I slowly picked up the pen. I saw Haku shaking his head no. Haku… I looked back down and signed my name._ "There, I signed it, now let Haku go!"

"Oh I will… after you forget him!" Yubaba clapped her hands one time and a powerful gust of wind knocked me out.

**Haku's POV**

_The spell wore off._ "Chi-" _I have to pretend I don't know her name…_

"Now you may go. Also, if you tell her anything about her contract, you will pay a dear price." Yubaba laughed.

_The ropes came off and I walked out._ "Chihiro, don't worry, I'll save you." I muttered as I walked past her and left the room in silence.

**Scene after Haku Left**

"Haha… it wasn't just the wind that knocked them out. It was also a powerful mind-erasing spell…" Yubaba laughed and the doors closed themselves. "Their meeting with each other never existed. It's as if they didn't know each other in the first place… Perfect…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I hope this is interesting so far. I am running out of ideas very quickly so if anybody can give me ideas, that'll be great. Oh, just curious. Did you notice that when Haku woke up, I put Haku's POV not Kohaku's POV? I'm surprised nobody caught that yet… Well, I don't think anybody caught that…Maybe they did… Hmm… Anyways, enjoy chapter 5. Please review. : )

_**Chapter 5**_

**Haku's POV**

"Kohaku!" Lin called out as soon as I walked out of the elevator.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"You." Lin replied.

"My name's not Kohaku. It's Haku. Master Haku for you, Haku for me." I stated plainly.

"What? Did you forget-" She started, but abruptly stopped.

"Did I forget what?" I asked.

"Um… nothing." Lin said quickly. "But anyway, what's going on? I heard some people saying that you led Chihiro into the bathhouse." (Remember in the movie, Haku said "Don't forget your promise. You must send Chihiro and her parents back to the human world." I just thought you're probably wondering how she knows Sen's real name… I'm pretty sure everyone heard her name… Just making sure…)

"Hmm…" I started walking away. _Lin slapped her hand on my shoulder._

"Is that true?" She asked.

"Don't question me." I answered coldly. _Then, one of the servants came to me._

"Master Haku, Yubaba wants to see you." He said.

_Again? Now what? _

"Alright." I said and walked back into the elevator.

**Chihiro's POV 10 Minutes Later **

_I woke up with a pretty bad headache._

"Your name will be Sen." Yubaba said as she looked at me.

"Sen?" I muttered to myself.

"Answer me Sen!" She exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am." I said quickly.

"You called for me?" A voice asked.

"This girl signed a contract, set her up with a job Haku." Yubaba replied. _She said his name quietly, but I can still hear it._

"Right." He turned to look at me. "What's your name?"

"Um… it's Sen." I replied.

"Ok Sen, follow me." He said and turned away. _We stepped into the elevator…_

**Haku's POV**

"Um… Haku, I-" She started.

"Don't talk to me. And address me as 'Master Haku'." I said coldly. _I feel bad for being mean to her… But I have to act like I don't know her…_

**Sen's POV**

_He looks familiar… He caught me looking at him and I looked down. When we stepped out of the elevator, everyone was looking at me._

"Isn't that the human that was here two months ago?" They muttered to each other.

_Do they know me?_

"This way." He said and turned the corner.

**Haku's POV **

"Master Haku." Chichiyaku bowed.

I nodded, "This girl Sen needs a job." I said.

**Lin's POV **

_Come on Haku, open your eyes, her name isn't Sen… Wait… Master Haku? Did he sign the contract? Again? I thought he said he quitted being Yubaba's apprentice…_

"Alright, you got a job." Chichiyaku said.

"Ok. Everyone, get back to work! Where is Lin?" Haku demanded.

_Everyone started departing and gave confused faces. They know he quitted, and they KNOW he knows Chihiro… It's as if they don't know each other at all… _"Present!" I exclaimed. _There's no way Chichiyaku would give her a job so easily… What if Yubaba __did__ wanted her to make more money for the bathhouse? What gives? Why did they look as if they don't know each other?_

"Sen, get going." Haku, I'm sorry, 'Master Haku' commanded.

"Right." She replied and ran next to me.

"Come on." I walked away. _It seems that Sen knows me, but why not Haku?_ "Don't you recognize Haku?" _I asked and stopped to hear her reply._

"No, I just met him." Sen replied.

"I see…" I said slowly and continued walking to our rooms.

**Sen's POV**

"So… Here's our room… Here's your apron, you have to wash it yourself, your pants… You're so puny… Aha! Here's a shirt that'll fit you. Start wearing it first thing tomorrow ok?" Lin asked.

"Yes ma'am." I answered quickly.

"Why don't you stay here until I get back? I have to finish cleaning the bathtub…" Lin said. "Don't worry; I'll be back in a flash." She started walking towards the door, but then stopped. "Hopefully..." She muttered to herself and left.

_I sat down and ate my sandwich that I didn't get to eat before…_

**Lin's POV**

_I was watching Sen through the doors… _"Something happened to those two alright. They don't know each other!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Next Morning**

**Haku's POV**

_I was walking up the curved stairway and was about to knock on Yubaba's door when I heard voices. Well, actually just one voice…_

"For some reason, I couldn't get Sen to forget Haku before she got here… It only affected her parents… But now that Sen's working for me, I can get all of the money I want."_ She laughed. (She was talking on the phone) Pause. _"And since I made Haku forget Sen, he'll never figure out her name_…" Pause. I knocked on the door. _"I have to go, bye. Come in." Yubaba said. _I walked in._

"Haku, I won't be here for 2 days so watch the bathhouse." She commanded.

"Alright." I answered.

"Good." _She smiled and walked towards her window._ _Then, she turned into a bird and flew off. The three heads that came out of nowhere bowed and then bounced off._

_I bowed and turned off the light._ "Two days huh… should be enough time…" I muttered as I walked away.

"Master Haku." _People greeted when I walked into the rooms where other spirits were well… in a bath… I nodded._

"Hurry up Sen! Get the Herbal Soap Token and send it to Kamajii!" Lin's voice echoed around the room.

"Ok!" Chihiro quickly turned the corner, but ran into me. I grabbed her arms, preventing her from falling. Instead, the wooden bucket that she was holding fell.

"Master Haku! I'm sorry!" She apologized and bowed.

_Feels weird when she called me 'master'. _

"Never mind that, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm ok." She nodded.

"Sen, hurry up! We don't have all day. Customers are coming!" Lin exclaimed.

"Don't worry! I'll get it right now!" Sen replied. She looked at me. "Thank you." Then, she ran off.

"Yo, Lin." I called.

"Yes Master?" She replied flatly.

"Don't be so harsh on Sen, she just got here." I warned.

"She was here two months ago… She was treated more harshly back then. This is probably nothing to her." Lin replied.

"She was here two months ago?" I questioned.

**Lin's POV**

_Good grief, so he really did forget. Who knew 2 months could do you much harm… _"Forget it. Although you already did." I muttered.

**Haku's POV**

"Lin, please explain." I pleaded.

"Listen Haku, I got cleaning to do. I don't have time to explain even if I wanted to." She complained.

"I was… Did I know Sen?" I asked.

"Yup." She replied.

"I see…" _I was about to turn around and leave…_

"Haku, wait!" Lin called.

_I looked at her._

"Ask Kamajii." She suggested. "He can tell you."

"Lin, I got it!" Chihiro came in. She stopped and looked at me.

"Come on Sen, let's finish cleaning." Lin said.

_Chihiro nodded and opened the door. She hooked the token on, pulled the string, and the token went up to Kamajii's. Oh wait… Kamajii!_ "I have to go see Kamajii!" I recalled.

"K. See you later." Lin waved.

_I turned into a dragon and flew off._

**Sen's POV**

_Haku… He's a dragon? He flew out of the window. Something's familiar about him…_

"Sen?"

"Coming!" I replied and continued cleaning.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Read… Note: Thank you all for the reviews, I was gonna stop this story because I don't know if anyone even likes this story… I guess I can continue it for a little longer. Still, thank you for the reviews.

_**Chapter 7**_

**Haku's POV**

_I walked into the boiler room and saw soot balls walking around with coal._

"Kamajii!" I called out. He turned around and looked at me.

"Haku, it's you!" He replied.

"Listen Kamajii, I need to talk to you about something." I explained.

"I know I know. It's about the slow progress right?" He said. "You'll just have to wait. I keep getting 4 tokens at once!" _Another token came down. That must've been Sen's Herbal Soap Token…Wow he wasn't kidding. Sen should've gotten her Herbal Soap Water a long time ago…_

"Um… it's not about that." I stated flatly.

"Oh? It isn't?" Kamajii asked. _Kamajii mixed the herbs. When it was ready,_ _He pulled on all of the tokens and they flew back up._

"No…" I replied and nodded.

"Hmm… I see…" He crawled next to me. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me. Just that… Can you tell me who Sen is?" I asked.

"Sen? The human that was here 2 months ago? Haha. I remembered when I told Lin that Sen was my granddaughter. I wondered if she fell for it. Ha-ha-ha." He laughed to himself. "Most likely not." He gave a flat expression.

"Everyone seems to know her… and yet, I don't." I looked down.

"Haku… that's just ludicrous! You were the first one who met her!" Kamajii stifled a laugh.

"I was?"

"You don't remember? Even in my age, I still remember her."

"No, I don't remember her." I replied. "I want to, but I can't seem to… Feels like I knew her from somewhere before…"

"This probably has something to do with Yubaba… Maybe she's the one who made you forget… But anyway, what made you bring Sen up just now?" He questioned.

"Because she started working here yesterday." I answered.

"Impossible! She lives in the human world! Maybe Yubaba let her come here on purpose… I'm sure the tunnel was supposed to disconnect after she left 2 months ago… Perhaps its Yubaba's doing… This isn't good… Haku, what happened to her parents?"

_What did happen to her parents? _I ran off.

"Haku!" Kamajii yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To get Sen!" I closed the doors and ran up the stairs. I looked at the pig's pen from afar. "I hope they're not there."

***Flashback***

"Her parents forgot about coming here too. I wouldn't be surprised if they turned into pigs twice!" Yubaba laughed.

***End of Flashback***

_Please hope not!_

**Lin's POV**__

"There, all done…" I sighed happily and looked around. "(Sigh) for the tub that is… Now we have to clean the floor."

"Lin? I don't feel so good…" Sen said slowly.

_I walked next to her and placed my hand on her forehead._ "You're coming down with a fever. Go to our room and rest for a while ok?" I asked. "I'll finish cleaning in no time."

"Ok." She replied and slowly walked away.

"Wow… Humans catch colds and fevers so easily…" I shrugged and continued cleaning the floor. "(Sigh), it's so quiet here…"

"LIN!" Haku exploded. (Not Literally! LOL XD)

"Never mind…" I muttered flatly.

"Lin, where's Sen?" Haku asked.

"In our room. She was coming down with a fever. You shouldn't-" I started, but then Haku flew off to get Sen. "Never mind…" I sighed and continued cleaning.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Haku's POV**

_Before I went to get Sen, I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a berry, wrapped it with a piece of tissue, and put it in my shirt pocket… Then I left to go to the women's bedroom. I opened the door and walked in. Sen was sleeping near the wall. What's going on? She looks invisible… didn't she eat our food when she got here? Probably not… _"Sen?" I nudged her arm.

"(Gasp)" She sat up quickly. _Sen was startled at first, but then relaxed when it was only me._

_I took out the berry that was in my shirt pocket. I unwrapped the tissue around it and stuck it out to her._ "You have to eat this."

"What is it?" She asked softly.

_I knelt next to her._ "Just a berry, now eat this quickly." _I said and put the berry in her mouth._ "Chew it and swallow."

**Sen's POV**

_I chewed on the berry and swallowed it._

"There you go. Now you're all better. See for yourself." _Haku stuck out his hand in front of me._

_I put my hand on his._ "I'm okay." He grabbed my hand. "You see? Now, let's go." Haku stood up, but I stopped him.

"Wait. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Sen, do you know where your parents are?" He asked.

"(Gasp)" My eyes widened. "I… don't know…"

"Yubaba most likely made you forget what happened to them." He whispered.

"What should I do?" I panicked. "What if they were turned into pigs again? Maybe that was why they forgot about coming here… Yubaba made them forget…"

**Haku's POV**

"We have 2 days. So let's go look for them." I took her hand and walked outside. I stopped.

"What's wrong Haku?" She asked.

"Lin told me you were coming down with a fever. Why don't we look for them later? You should rest first." I opened the door for her.

"I feel better now…" She said. "I think this happened before…"

"Hmm… I see…" I replied. _This happened before? Maybe she __was__ here 2 months ago. But why can't I remember?_

"I felt better after eating the berry." Sen said.

"That's good. You probably didn't feel good because you were fading from this world." I stated. _Maybe she doesn't__ immediately__ fade after coming here._

**Sen's POV**

"I think you're right." I replied.

"Maybe. Don't worry about it, as long as you're ok." Haku assured.

"Ok. Thank you Haku." I thanked him.

He nodded. "Now, we have to go find your parents, before Yubaba comes back."

"I thought you said 2 days!" I exclaimed.

"I know… but you'll never know when she will unexpectedly show up." He pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" I muttered slowly.

**Haku's POV**

"Let's go." I said. _I have to help her find her parents. They came from the human world… Who knows what could happen if we can't find them…_

"Sen? Where are you?" Lin asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm here Lin!" Sen replied.

_Lin opened the door to the balcony where we were._ "There you are, oh hey Haku. Didn't know you were still here." Lin said. "I got breakfast."

"I'll come back after breakfast okay?" I asked Sen.

"Ok." She replied.

_Even though I know her name, I can't let everyone know that I know or Yubaba might make me forget her again… completely. I only know a little bit about Chihiro. I don't want to forget her completely!_ _I stood on the ledge of the balcony, _"That's my girl," _I said_ _and jumped down._ **(Haha! If you noticed, I got that from Howl's Moving Castle. Isn't it somewhat similar? Saying 'that's my girl' and jumping down from the ledge of the balcony? Did you expected that ****AnimePrincessKitara? ****(My sister) Love you too :) Sorry, I was bored and had nothing else to write…**

**Please review, thanks :D**


End file.
